Deux oiseaux pour un soleil
by Serenade bleue
Summary: Ils ressemblaient à deux oiseaux glissant sous un ciel illuminé par un immense soleil rougeoyant. Et même si ce soleil était assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter, ils se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux aurait la meilleure place, lequel serait bénéficiaires de ses plus beaux rayons.


Bonjour/bonsoir à tous!

Comme je l'avait promis à une certaine personne, j'ai fini cette fic avant la fin de l'année! Hip hip hip hourra!

Je ne sais pas si elle va plaire autant à ceux qui ont déjà lu la première partie. Moi-même, je dois avouer que je me suis surprise à certains moment, même si je n'ai pas dérapé de mon idée principale. Ici, le ton est différent de la fic précédente, car maintenant il faut se mettre dans la tête de Kageyama (des volontaires?). Peut-être que certaines personnes vont le trouver décalé par rapport à l'œuvre principale, ou aux fic qui ont déjà été écrites. Je sais qu'un Kageyama sérieux, ça fait classe, mais j'ai bien aimé le travailler dans l'excès.

Bonne lecture!

PS: merci à ma soeurette Kirango Kin pour m'avoir corrigé les fautes et m'avoir conseillé sur certaines tournures de phrases.

* * *

 **Deux oiseaux pour un soleil**

 **ou**

 **Le corbeau et la paruline à gorge noir**

.

.

Kageyama envoyait son ballon contre le mur dans de lents et réguliers mouvements. Décrispé, neutre, il semblait parfaitement concentré sur son geste répétitif. Mais si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de bien l'observer, il aurait vite compris que son état n'était pas normal. Certes, le voir s'entraîner seul n'était pas inhabituel, mais là, c'était différent. Son corps, réagissant de manière mécanique, ne cherchait pas à augmenter la vitesse ou l'intensité de l'échange avec son droit et inébranlable vis-à-vis. Simplement parce que son esprit était fermé, imperméable à tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Même le bruit incessant de la balle rebondissant contre l'obstacle ne parvenait pas jusqu'au centre nerveux de son cerveau pour provoquer chez lui une réaction. La raison était simple autant qu'elle était déstabilisante: Kageyama réfléchissait.

Franchement, on peut se figurer un Kageyama en colère, ou en pleine jouissance après une victoire. Mais l'imaginer perdu dans ses pensées relèverait presque du miracle, voir de la sorcellerie! Tout simplement parce qu'il était le genre de personne à réagir à l'instinct. Donc observer ce spectacle avait vraiment de quoi déconcerter, au point de se retrouver le derrière sur le sol.

Dans cette situation, et si on est un peu mauvaise langue, la question qu'il faudrait sérieusement se poser est _"pour quelles putains de raisons Kageyama est-il en train d'agir contre sa nature!?"_. Ce serait caricaturale, un peu méchant, mais aussi une preuve que l'on s'intéresse au bon sujet. Ici, à quoi pouvait bien penser le noiraud.

.

Kageyama réfléchissait. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il était en position d'ermite sur le toit de l'établissement scolaire. Suite à l'absence imprévue d'un prof, sa classe s'était retrouvée avec deux heures de libre. Alors que ses camarades avaient préféré rester en classe où aller à la bibliothèque, lui s'était discrètement éclipsé sur les hauteurs, certain qu'il y trouverait un peu de calme, ayant préalablement pris un ballon de volley qu'il gardait dans son casier, au cas ou le gymnase serait inutilisable.

Pendant 40 minutes, il s'était appliqué à monter des passes bien hautes et assurées, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il avait aussi fait quelques services pour la forme. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait particulièrement besoin de s'entraîner là-dessus. Ces mouvements tellement basiques n'avaient rien de passionnant en soit, mais lui les percevait différemment. D'une certaine manière, ça l'apaisait, lui donnait l'impression que le temps se dilatait. C'était sa manière à lui de passer le temps tout en pensant aux prochains matchs qu'il devrait livrer, à la stratégie qu'il devrait adopter. Et en faisant ça, il se repassait dans sa tête les gestes de ses coéquipiers. De manière très précise, il voyait leurs positions leurs signes pour qu'il leur envoie la balle. Mais surtout, les mouvements qu'il essayait de se représenter le plus distinctement possible était ceux d'Hinata. Toutes ses pensées de jeu ne tournaient qu'autour du petit spiker, car c'était avec lui qu'il formait le duo incroyable de Karasuno. Lui, montant la cible ronde, et l'autre, sautant si haut, avec tant de souplesse, puis la frappant de toute ses forces, les yeux fermés. Le noiraud se demandait toujours comment un aussi petit et frêle corps pouvait s'élancer sans difficulté telle une gracieuse gazelle, encore et encore, sans jamais montrer le moindre signe de fatigue, même si ça impliquait parfois une douloureuse tension dans ses tendons d'Achille. Quand ça arrivait, certes le passeur l'engueulait tellement fort que leur capitaine était obligé de venir lui remonter sévèrement les bretelles, mais au fond de lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas d'admirer cet être si inconsciemment désirable. Après tout, c'était devant lui et pour lui que Hinata sautait pour smasher. Durant ce bref instant, seul Kageyama pouvait voir les détails de son corps, l'étirement de tous ses muscles, la sueur perlant sur sa peau, ses cheveux flamboyants comme un soleil...

Le passeur s'arrêta dans son mouvement et porta la main à une de ses joues. Celle-ci était chaude et probablement rouge, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour penser que la cause était ce ridicule exercice. C'était son corps quand même! Il savait de quoi il parlait! Ou plutôt, ce à quoi il pensait en l'occurrence. Son esprit ne pouvait pas se détacher du roux. Dès que celui-ci était apparu dans sa tête, il avait su que ça l'empêcherait de se concentrer sur la balle. Que devait-il faire dans ce cas? Se forcer à continuer tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas se concentrer, ou abandonner?

Lâchant un profond et bruyant soupir, il envoya son ballon de volley contre le mur, mais sans détermination. Il commença à victimiser l'obstacle en béton, répétant toujours le même geste. S'il voulait rester calme par rapport à ses pensées, il devait focaliser son corps sur autre chose.

.

Et c'est dans cette position qu'il était resté pendant environ 15 minutes, le corps présent mais l'esprit ailleurs. Celui-ci n'était pas partit très loin, juste quelques mètres plus bas, dans une certaine classe où un certain petit roux était sûrement en pleine guerre froide avec sa leçon d'anglais. Le noiraud s'imagina à côté de lui, détaillant son dos à moitié couché sur sa table, ses mèches lui chatouillant légèrement l'arête du nez, et ses joues gonflées par l'irritation de ne pas comprendre en quoi le mot **"concrete mixer"** lui serait utile dans sa vie.

Kageyama ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Imaginer Hinata partagé entre la concentration et le désespoir était plaisant. Dans son esprit, il voyait un visage légèrement rougit avec des yeux presque cachés par des sourcils tellement ils étaient froncés, deux petites mains crispées sur des pommettes qui n'avaient sans doute rien fait pour recevoir un tel traitement, et des lèvres écarlates à force d'être agressées par leurs chères voisines, à savoir la langue et les dents.

Le ballon retomba lourdement sur le sol. Rien ne l'avait rattrapé, rien ne l'avait renvoyé percuter le mur, rien ne l'avait empêché de rouler dans un coin du toit, tristement solitaire et abandonné après avoir brillamment joué son rôle de punching ball. De son côté, le noiraud cachait sa figure du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il arrivait à s'auto-embarrasser aussi fort. L'image adorable à laquelle il avait tout d'abord songé était soudainement devenue plus sensuelle que prévue. Pas assez pour qu'il soit obligé de courir aux toilettes, mais trop pour qu'il puisse désormais stopper le changement de température et de couleur de son visage, de plus en plus incontrôlables.

Sa situation devenait vraiment dangereuse. Si cette simple pensée de mettait dans cet état, comment pourrait-il rester stoique en la présence du roux sans revoir ces images bien trop désirables? Malheureusement, rien n'est simple dans la vie, surtout quand on est profondément amoureux.

En amour, qui peut se vanter d'être meilleur que les autres? Ou plus avertit?

Personne. Et celui qui prétend le contraire est soit un menteur, soit un coeur aveugle. L'une des caractéristiques étranges de l'amour est justement cette impression d'instabilité. On dit souvent qu'il y a autant d'amours possibles que d'êtres humains sur Terre, car chaque personne est unique et a une façon bien à elle d'aimer. En plus, des différences de caractères, il y a aussi différents types d'amours, que tous les enfants apprennent à reconnaître dès leur plus jeune âge.

D'un pas nonchalant Kageyama partit ramasser son ballon avant de revenir s'asseoir contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte donnant sur les escaliers. Même un passionné de volley tel que lui ne faisait pas exception. Intérieurement, il avouait volontiers que l'amour ne l'avait jamais vraiment intéressé. Toute sa vie ne tournait qu'autour de son sport favori Toutes les plus grandes émotions qu'il avait vécu comme la douleur ou la joie n'étaient que en rapport avec la victoire ou la défaite. Mais c'était différent à présent. Intérieurement, il voulait bien aussi l'admettre.

Aujourd'hui, le talentueux Tobio Kageyama, alias le roi du terrain, ou le joueur à l'égo surdimensionné, était victime de la plus étourdissante, mais néanmoins redoutable, passion dont les hommes pouvait être victimes! De ses griffes de velours, ce sentiment avait sournoisement prit son cœur en otage. Pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, il avait utilisé la charmante apparence de Hinata, et avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire "bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?!", il s'était retrouvé soumis à ce délicieux joug.

Aujourd'hui, le talentueux Tobio Kageyama, alias le roi du terrain, ou le joueur à l'égo surdimensionné, était amoureux! Et pas de n'importe qui mesdames et messieurs!

Aujourd'hui, le talentueux Tobio Kageyama, alias le roi du terrain, ou le joueur à l'égo surdimensionné, était sous le charme de la personne la plus incomparablement...incomparable, et la plus insupportablement...insupportable qu'il ait jamais rencontré! Et elle s'appelait...

Un indice mesdames et messieurs? Son nom tient en trois syllabes.

Non, ce n'est pas "polenta".

Ni "potiron".

Ni "robinet".

Ni "Stéphano.

Ni "Jonathan".

Ce n'est toujours pas "polenta".

.

Un autre indice? C'est un nom japonais.

Ce n'est pas non plus "takushi" (taxi)

Ni "Hajime" (premier).

Ni "Fujimi" (immortalité).

Ni "Ichigo" (fraise).

Ni "Kazuki" (harmonie).

J'ais déjà dit que ce n'était pas "polenta"!

.

Je donne un autre indice, c'est un nom masculin.

Non, ce n'est pas "Naruto".

NI "SASUKE"!

NI "SAKURA"! J'AIS DIT QUE C'ÉTAIT UN NOM MASCULIN!

CE N'EST PAS "VEGETA" NON PLUS!

ET QUE CELUI QUI CONTINUE DE DIRE "POLENTA" CESSE TOUT DE SUITE!

.

Encore un indice? Allez, au point ou on en est...c'est un nom en rapport avec la lumière.

"Emiko" (enfant souriant)? C'est déjà plus sérieux.

Ce n'est pas "Hikari" (lumière).

Ni "Hikaru" (briller), mais on se rapproche.

Ni "Akiya" (lumineux).

Non ce n'est pas "Kizaru" (singe jaune)! LÀ ON S'EN ÉLOIGNE!

PUTAIN VIREZ-MOI L'ABRUTIT QUI N'ARRÊTE PAS DE DIRE "POLENTA" OU IL VA S'EN MANGER UNE DE "POLENTA"!

NON CE N'EST PAS "HINATA"! Quoique?! Non attendez, c'est bien ça? Oui c'est bien ça! Nous avons donc notre vainqueur! Hourra! Faites un déluge d'applaudissements mesdames et messieurs!

.

Nous disions donc...Aujourd'hui, le talentueux Tobio Kageyama, alias le roi du terrain, ou le joueur à l'égo surdimensionné, était sous le charme de la personne la plus incomparablement...incomparable, et la plus insupportablement...insupportable qu'il ait jamais rencontré! Et elle s'appelait Hinata. Cette même personne qui s'était jurée d'être meilleur que lui, avec qui il avait une relation aussi conflictuelle que compliquée, et qui lui assourdissait les oreilles avec sa bonne humeur de jeune chiot.

Le noiraud ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à l'amour. Pour lui c'était plus une source de contrainte et d'ennuis qu'autre chose. Il était satisfait de ne pas avoir le tempérament ténébreux et sexy qui avait tant de succès auprès des filles. Il était ténébreux certes, mais pas vraiment sexy. Au premier abord, il semblait plutôt repoussant à cause de son aura désagréable et compétitive. Mais il était parfaitement bien dans sa peau et dans sa tête. Le volley-ball était tout pour lui. Peu de gens peuvent se vanter d'être aussi passionné dans son sport. Il voulait que sa vie ne tourne qu'autour de ça. Mais en parallèle, il y avait Hinata. Ce pétillant garçon aussi rayonnant et attractif qu'un soleil. Son éxaspérant coéquipier pour qui il avait fini par éprouver un amour aussi violent qu'un smash en pleine tête.

Si Kageyama n'avait jamais trop pensé à des choses fleur bleu, il se souvenait néanmoins avoir, un jour, déjà questionné sa mère à ce sujet. C'est quoi l'amour? Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux? Et elle lui avait répondu avec tendresse que c'était un sentiment agréable qui faisait battre le cœur très très vite. Que ça arrivait quand on commençait à rechercher la présence d'une personne, à vouloir la voir, la serrer dans ses bras, la voir sourire et rire. En un mot, vouloir qu'elle soit heureuse tout en étant la source de sa joie.

.

C'était à une autre époque. Une époque où l'enfant s'agrippe joyeusement aux vêtements de sa mère à la sortie de l'école afin de l'embrasser. Une époque où on est encore assez innocent pour ne pas avoir honte de laisser ses parents nous déposer juste devant le portail de l'école, ou leur dire qu'on les aime du plus profond du cœur.

Ce n'est pas que le passeur était malheureux dans sa famille. En vérité tout se passait très bien. Mais maintenant qu'il était amoureux, il ne percevait plus la vie de la même manière.

Certains disent que l'amour rend aveugle, tout en oubliant qu'il met la lumière sur des impressions nouvelles et délicieuses, ainsi que sur le rapport à soi-même et au monde. Le jeune homme était un adolescent, qui n'avait, il le savait, jamais vraiment montré de sensibilité envers son entourage. Il ne savait pas si ça avait un rapport avec la puberté, mais il se rendait bien compte que son obsession pour le volley l'avait rendu invivable pour ses anciens coéquipiers. Maintenant qu'il était amoureux, il en venait à se poser des questions bizarres, qu'il ne s'était jamais posé par le passé.

Pendant combien de temps au juste avait-il gardé les yeux fermés? Pendant combien de temps avait-il été aussi désagréable? Il ne savait pas. Il ne se rappelait même plus le dernier jour où il avait vraiment tenu sa mère dans ses bras et où il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait avec un grand sourire. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été plongé dans un immense gouffre, totalement privé de lumière. Totalement concentré sur lui-même et incapable d'endendre les voix de ses camarades. Si faible, si pathétique. Il avait donc vécut l'arrivée du roux comme une libération...ou plutôt une résurrection! Enveloppé d'une lumière dont on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait été volée au soleil, il était descendu dans les profondeurs des abysses pour l'en sortir. En peu de temps, il lui avait montré ce qu'était la rivalité, l'amitié, la vie, et puis, progressivement, l'amour.

Un soleil? Oui, ce mot était parfait pour le caractériser. Il était bien un soleil, mais qu'est-ce que qu'un soleil me direz-vous? Et bien, le soleil est un astre, vénéré et craint depuis la nuit des temps par l'espèce humaine. Cette dernière est une espèce diurne, c'est à dire qu'elle fait la plupart de ses activités durant la journée. Les humains sont des créatures sociables recherchant la protection et le réconfort au sein d'un groupe. Deux individus peuvent, à partir de la maturation sexuelle, ressentir un désir particulier l'un envers l'autre et décider de passer le reste de leur vie ensemble. Mais soyons sérieux, ces trois points sont hautement discutables dans notre société actuelle. Nous pouvons également ajouter que ces créatures sont omnivores, donc qu'elles mangent de tout, même certaines choses qui...

Quoi?! Cela ne vous intéresse pas? Vous dites que vous avez assez d'informations en SVT pour savoir ce qu'est l'Homme? Mais êtes-vous certain de vraiment la connaître? Cette créature qui n'est jamais purement en acte mais toujours en puissance. Celle qui, au fur et à mesure de l'évolution, a réussit à développer un cerveau tellement compliqué qu'elle a fini par prendre conscience de sa propre prise de conscience de son existence. Celle qui, pour une situation, trouvera une dizaine de manières différentes de la surmonter. Avec ces caractéristiques, comment savoir ce qu'est l'Homme? On ne sait pas. L'Homme, c'est vous. L'Homme, c'est les autres. L'Homme, c'est Dieu. L'Homme, c'est une machine, une boite à rouages allumant tour-à-tour une multitude d'ampoules. L'Homme, c'est une âme, une énergie vitale dans corps matériel. L'Homme, ce n'est rien. Ou peut-être bien qu'il est tout ça à la fois.

Mais, en deçà de ces questions métaphysiques, au niveau de nos connaissances encore limitées et de nos pensées trop bourgeoises, nous savons deux choses, déjà expérimentées dans nos vies. Nous savons que l'Homme est fort et faible. Évident me direz-vous. Certes. Des individus peuvent faire preuve d'une grande force dans une situation difficile: se donner à fond dans son sport même quand on sait que l'adversaire est plus expérimenté. Mais ils peuvent également témoigner d'une affligeante faiblesse: allant de la panique à la vue d'une malheureuse araignée, à l'horreur des ses propres responsabilités parentales.

Dans tous les cas, il souhaite être fort. Obéissant à des instincts de survie ancestraux, il veut obtenir la force qui tiendra éloigné le malheur. Ou du moins, obtenir les faveurs d'une force qui tiendra éloigné le malheur. Et quelle est la force la plus visible et réconfortante pour l'Homme?

NON CE N'EST PAS POLENTA! VIREZ-MOI CET ABRUTIT!

Quelle est la force la plus visible et réconfortante pour l'Homme? C'est le soleil. Astre fournissant lumière et chaleur. Corps céleste éloignant les ténèbres et les monstres de la nuit. S'il a longtemps été considéré comme un dieu, c'est précisement à cause de ses nombreux bienfaits. Son aspect ardent et meurtrier n'a jamais effacé l'adoration que lui portaient les peuples. Tel un guide, il libère de l'oppression, de l'obscurité mère des illusions de l'esprit, offre protection et prospérité, bien-être et confiance. Et c'est exactement ce que Kageyama ressentait pour son camarade.

En un mot, Hinata n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, c'était un soleil. Son soleil.

Tous ces sentiments nouveaux l'avaient fait chavirer. Sans être totalement obsédé par le roux, il savait cependant ce qu'il représentait. Pour lui, il ferait tout, abandonnerait tout, irait n'importe où. S'il voulait se lancer dans une carrière professionnelle, il se battrait pour le suivre. Et si un jour il souhaitait arrêter le volley pour poursuivre ses études (une probabilité sur laquelle il ne parierait pas), il partirait aussi.

Pour faire quelque chose d'aussi insensé et irréfléchie, il devait vraiment être très amoureux, ou très bête, voir les deux qui sait.

Kageyama se savait prêt à donner sa vie pour Hinata, dans tous les sens du terme. À savoir: mourir pour lui, ou passer chaque secondes de son existence à ses côtés et tout faire pour le rendre heureux, ou bien les deux qui sait.

Mais en regardant les choses en face, les chances que le spiker décide d'arrêter le volley étaient très maigres (pour ne pas dire totalement proches du zéro absolu). Et il était également peu probable qu'il décide d'aller faire ses études à l'autre bout du monde (il faudrait déjà que ses notes en langues et en géographie décollent du plancher). Et après tout, ils s'étaient fait une promesse, celle de rester des années sur le même terrain. Alors, le noiraud se consolait en se disant que c'était Hinata qui voulait rester auprès de lui. Oui, il se consolait avec ça...ou du moins, il essayait de se consoler avec ça. Contempler son petit coéquipier dans les couloirs, à l'entrainement ou le soir, sur le chemin du retour. Ces moments privilégiés qu'il avait avec lui, il ne les échangerait pour rien au monde.

Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Certes, il était évident qu'ils passaient du temps ensemble, mais il n'y avait rien de plus entre eux. Si Kageyama pouvait le voir, il ne pouvait cependant pas le toucher. Du moins, pas comme il le voudrait. Une attention trop affectueuse n'était, après tout, pas normal chez lui, en apparence. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas paraître suspect, c'était l'attraper par le col ou lui tirer les joues lors de leurs nombreuses disputes. Et même si l'autre lui souriait, il devait se retenir comme un fou de ne pas chercher derrière ce magnifique cadeau une réponse à ses sentiments. Combien de fois avait-il dû se forcer à ne pas le serrer dans ses bras? Combien de fois ce maudit "je t'aime" lui avait brûlé la gorge à force de s'empêcher de l'expulser. Il voulait lui dire, il en mourrait d'envie. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. À chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir rassemblé assez de courage, quelque chose se produisait et sa tentative tombait à l'eau. Le noiraud avait fini par se demander s'il n'avait pas un karma pourri.

Ou bien peut-être était-ce autre chose. Quelque chose que lui-même avait du mal à s'avouer.

.

Le passeur fronça les sourcils, et fit tourner son ballon sur son index en grommelant. Il avait progressivement perdu la notion du temps à force de penser à ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas que ses démarches pour confesser ses sentiments étaient interrompues par une tierce personne. Enfin, s'il y réfléchissait bien, c'était un peu ça. En vérité, personne ne l'avait jamais dérangé en plein milieux de sa déclaration. S'il avait vraiment voulu se lancer, il aurait très bien pu attraper le rouquin par le bras et l'emmener dans un coin plus tranquille. Il aurait aussi très bien pu le faire sur le chemin du retour, sans le reste de l'équipe dans les parages. Mais il n'avait jamais réussi. Et la raison de cette impuissance avait le don de le mettre dans une état exécrable.

À chaque fois qu'il faisait le vide dans son esprit en se disant "c'est bon, j'y vais", cette image se présentait devant lui avec l'effet d'une tacle par derrière et d'un coup de pied dans les parties. Quand il voyait ça, il avait vraiment envie d'éventrer quelques ballons de volley.

En général, ça arrivait lors de l'entrainement. Le passeur était déjà prêt sur le terrain en train de s'échauffer. Il entendait Noya et Tanaka rigoler, le capitaine râler. Comme d'habitude, Hinata avait fait la course contre lui pour savoir lequel serait premier en position. Comme d'habitude, le noiraud avait participé à cette puérile compétition, car amoureux ou pas, il était hors de question qu'il perde. Mais il arrivait quelque fois au plus petit de disparaître de son champ de vision. Et quand ça arrivait, l'autre avait un mal de chien à se retourner, anticipant trop bien la suite. Lorsqu'il tournait la tête, c'était toujours la même image. Son coéquipier occupé à discuter et à plaisanter joyeusement avec la manager, Hitoka Yachi.

Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté attention. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, ce cadre commençait à le déranger de plus en plus. La présence de la jeune fille aux côtés du spiker devenait difficilement supportable. Mais, plus que sa présence, c'était cette forme de complicité qu'il semblait y avoir entre eux qu'il n'aimait pas. Il s'était demandé pourquoi le roux ne lui souriait pas comme ça, pourquoi il était plus à l'aise avec elle qu'avec lui. Quand il voyait les autres membres de l'équipe porter sur eux des regards attendris, et quand il entendait Tanaka et Noya pouffer en murmurant d'une manière peu discrète "qu'ils sont mignons", il avait l'impression que tous ses organes étaient descendu dans ses pieds, qu'un marteau le frappait en plein visage, et d'avoir deux énormes trous vides à la place du cœur et de l'estomac. Sur l'instant, il aurait tout donné pour être à la place de la blonde.

Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'il était malade. Mais même un idiot inexpérimenté en amour tel que lui savait reconnaître que ce genre de maladie était plus profond que ça. Il n'avait cependant jamais pensé qu'elle serait aussi douloureuse...la jalousie.

À ce qu'on dit, plus la passion est grande, plus la jalousie est violente. Il faut néanmoins en faire l'expérience pour se rendre compte de sa puissance. Et surtout des traces qu'elle laisse. Elle vous prend à la gorge, tel un serpent s'enroulant autour de votre poitrine d'une manière aussi délicate que vicieuse, et vous laisse dans un état second, une sorte de suffocation désagréable, et un mal de ventre encore plus horrible que tout ce que vous avez vécu par le passé.

Kageyama ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement peu discret. Revoir en boucle le visage de la jeune fille dans sa tête n'améliorait pas son humeur, déjà bien sombre.

Il n'aimait pas cette fille.

Il n'aimait pas son caractère qui ressemblait à un mélange indigeste d'insouciance, de timidité et d'indécision. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir chez elle. En général, à l'extérieur comme à l'intérieur, Yachi était une personne gentille, serviable, toujours prête à rendre service à l'équipe. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. À cause de cette jalousie incontrôlable, il grossissait les traits de la blonde jusqu'à s'en donner la nausée. C'était parfaitement injustifié, il le savait. C'était puéril, il le savait aussi.

Mais il y avait Hinata, son sourire, sa bonne humeur, et à côté...il y avait elle...elle qui en profitait pleinement...et ça...il ne pouvait pas le supporter. Intérieurement, il la traitait de cruche, méprisait sa maladresse, cherchait son inutilité, appréciait son absence. Et extérieurement, il ne laissait rien paraître Mais en parallèle, il rougissait de honte à chaque fois quelle croisait son regard.

La honte.

Vous avez déjà bu de la vodka? Ou un autre truc de la sorte? Imaginez le goût de la boisson la plus forte que vous ayez jamais avalé. Vous y êtes? Et bien dites-vous que même ça ce n'est pas aussi fort que le mélange jalousie/honte qui peut vous envoyer au tapis en moins d'une seconde.

Le passeur était bien conscient de sa mauvaise foi. Yachi était quelqu'un de bien, et il n'avait même pas le courage d'être honnête devant elle...ou bien devant Hinata, ce qui le faisait se sentir particulièrement coupable.

Pire que tout, il était arrivé à un point de rivalité si intense, qu'il perdait toute sa concentration au volley quand il savait que les deux autres étaient hors de sa vue. Et pour un joueur aussi passionné que lui, cette faiblesse était inadmissible.

Mais il y avait Hinata, son sourire, sa bonne humeur, et à côté...il y avait elle...elle qui en profitait pleinement...

Que pouvait-il faire? Comment pouvait-il résister?

Il l'ignorait.

Instinctivement, Kageyama porta sa main à ses yeux. Ils étaient humides.

Ce n'était pas qu'il pleurait. Non. Il lui en fallait beaucoup plus pour verser des larmes, mais il se sentait tout de même profondément malheureux. Apeuré, car il ne pouvais désormais plus laissé son coéquipier sans surveillance pendant les pauses au risque de donner l'occasion à l'autre blonde de s'approcher de lui. Et par dessus tout, il se sentait seul, coupé du monde sur ce toit désert à seulement un étage de distance de son soleil.

Quand il regardait Yachi, il se sentait partagé entre la colère et un autre sentiment. Ce n'était ni de la gentillesse, ni de l'affection, et encore moins de la haine. Il n'arrivait pas à bien se l'expliquer, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il la détestait du plus profond de son être. En essayant d'être le plus clair possible, il dirait que c'était une certaine forme de retenue.

Il voyait la sincérité de son âme quand elle lui rendait timidement son regard, ce qui paradoxalement l'empêchait de tomber sous le joug de la jalousie. Certes la voir trop proche du spiker faisait naitre autour de lui une aura meurtrière visible sur plusieurs mètres, mais ce n'était pas elle qui lui posait problème? C'était plus l'endroit où elle se trouvait et ses manières trop amicales pour être honnêtes qui l'embêtaient.

Quoique, si on y réfléchissait deux secondes, on pouvait voir une faille dans ce raisonnement. Kageyama se rendait bien compte qu'il désirait s'accaparer Hinata, et qu'il s'énervait donc quand la petite manager entrait dans son champs de vision. Mais le plus étrange, c'était qu'il n'avait pas ce genre de comportement avec les autres membres de l'équipe. Certes, voir le roux se faire titiller par Noya et Tanaka ou frotter la tête par Daichi et Sugawara le refroidissait, mais ces gestes ne le touchait pas autant que ceux de la jeune fille. Au final, c'était donc bien elle le problème.

Mais pourquoi?

Pourquoi était-il plus jaloux d'elle que des autres membres de l'équipe? La réponse la plus évidente était qu'elle était une fille. Il serait donc normal qu'il la voit d'une façon différente. Mais le noiraud ne résonnait pas avec des termes aussi simples. À dire vrai, la question du sexe n'était même pas sa préoccupation première. Ce qu'il ressentait était tout autre...plus profond...plus complexe. Bizarrement, il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait malgré son visage sympathique, ce qui la rendait plus imprévisible que les autres.

C'était cela! Kageyama ne se préoccupait pas de ses camarades uniquement parce que leur comportement lui donnait la certitude qu'ils n'avaient pas de sentiments particulier pour le spiker, alors que Yachi...son cas était plus incertain...plus incontrôlable. C'était seulement pour elle qu'il avait l'impression que sa relation avec l'autre pouvait évoluer vers quelque chose de plus fort...pour elle et personne d'autre.

Voilà pourquoi elle lui tapait tant sur les nerfs! À ses yeux, elle passait pour une voleuse, une opportuniste prête à lui dérober son soleil à tout moment! Et plus il la voyait comme un élément indésirable, plus il devenait paranoïaque sur la signifiacation de ses actions, plus il avait l'impression qu'elle le faisait exprès d'être aussi calculatrice, et plus il sentait qu'elle voulait faire lui faire obstacle et l'empêcher d'atteindre son soleil.

Quand il pensait à Yachi, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se rappeler un documentaire qu'il avait vu quelques semaines auparavant. Ça n'avait pas été quelque chose de vraiment passionnant, et il faut dire que le noiraud l'avait rapidement rangé dans sa mémoire à court terme. Mais le lendemain, quand il avait apperçu la jeune fille à l'entrainnement, ce feuilleton soporifique d'une durée d'une heure et demi était ressortit des tréfonds de son esprit tel un diable à ressort, lui avait mis une bonne torgnole avant de lui refaire voir les images qu'il était certain d'avoir effacé.

Pour faire simple, cette vue l'avait littéralement frappé. Ou plus précisément, les cheveux et la voix.

Lui qui pensait avoir tout oublié se rappelait étrangement quelques paroles de l'ornithologue qui présentait l'émission. C'était un documentaire animalier sur les oiseaux d'Amérique du nord en plusieurs parties. Et ce jour-là, obéissant à la noble mission de trouver quelque chose d'intellectuel à la télévision pour ne pas culpabiliser d'avoir gardé ses cahiers fermés tout le week-end, Kageyama était tombé sur celle décrivant les Parulines.

Dans les grandes lignes, il se souvenait que ces petits passereaux migrateurs se distinguaient en plusieurs sous-espèces. Et celle qu'il revoyait le mieux était la catégorie des parulines à gorge noir. Dès qu'il avait vu la jeune fille, l'image de ce genre de volatil lui était immédiatement revenu.

Avec un peu de recul, il se rendait bien compte que la comparaison était inexacte pour ne pas dire ridicule. Yachi n'était pas un oiseau et elle n'avait pas vraiment de caractéristiques qui en rapelleraient un. Mais lui-même avait du mal à comprendre. Quand il la voyait, il voyait également une paruline à gorge noir.

Mais pourquoi à gorge noir? Pourquoi pas jaune, rayée, à calotte noir, ou à tête cendrée? Pourquoi cette apparence plutôt qu'une autre? Après tout, elle n'est pas bien différente des autres? Peut- être parce qu'elle avait plus marquée son esprit. La partie supérieur de son corps est jaune uni avec quelques marques sombres, mais contrairement au mâle dont la gorge est d'un noir profond, celle de la femelle est jaune mouchetée de noir. C'est une créature des forêts, très active le jour et préférant se mouvoir agilement dans un seul espace réduit pour se nourrir, alors que d'autres espèces ont l'habitude d'aller d'arbres en arbres. Elle n'est pas aussi grégaire que les autres espèces de parulines, mais peut se joindre sans problèmes à un groupe mixte d'oiseaux. De plus, son cris aigue, rythmé et musicalement enroué est très insistant durant la période de reproduction...

Kageyama ne pu s'empêcher de rougir de gène. Si ce stupide piaf l'avait tant marqué, c'était justement parce qu'il l'avait trouvé particulièrement beau et gracieux. Sa couleur lui rapelait celle des cheveux de Yachi, et son cri, sa voix tendrement haut perchée.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle l'énervait! Hinata était beau. Hinata était gracieux. Hinata avait une voix magnifique. Alors qu'elle! Ce n'était pas la même chose!

Toute l'équipe se faisait appeler _"les corbeaux de Karasuno"._ Si le roux était un corbeau, il avait aussi le plumage du soleil. Alors qu'elle...ce n'était pas un corbeau mais une paruline...un oiseau qui se glisse parmi les autres...donc une étrangère à ses yeux.

Oui Kageyama était jaloux! Oui, assez pour ne plus réfléchir à ses mots! Mais il était avant tout amoureux...assez pour être farouchement posessif.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé que le plus petit lui appartenait. Combien de fois avait-il rêvé être contre lui... de pouvoir se fondre avec lui...

Et elle...il devait s'en méfier. Tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr d'avoir le spiker rien que pour lui, il ne pourrait pas relâcher sa vigilance, il ne pourrait pas lui pardonner.

.

Ils ressemblaient à deux oiseaux glissant sous un ciel illuminé par un immense soleil rougeoyant. Et même si ce soleil était assez grand pour que tout le monde puisse en profiter, ils se battaient pour savoir lequel des deux aurait la meilleure place, lequel serait bénéficiaires de ses plus beaux rayons. La partie aurait pu sembler un peu inégale dans un premier temps. Kageyama était grand et intimidant, tandis que Yachi était petite et timide. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était plus avantagé. Après tout, la jeune fille était beaucoup plus agréable que lui et avait une relation beaucoup plus amicale, voir intime avec le roux. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait plus de chances que lui d'obtenir ses faveurs.

Le noiraud détestait cette flagrante différence entre eux. Et il ne pouvait pas directement s'en prendre à elle au risque de passer pour une vrai brute.

Kageyama pesta. Cette petite blonde manipulatrice le faisait exprès! Même si elle le regardait parfois avec des petits yeux adorables, pour lui, il était évident qu'elle faisait exprès de le provoquer! Sinon comment expliquer le fait qu'elle ne cherchait pas à prendre de l'avance? Elle devait avoir pitié de lui tout simplement. Le garçon ne savait pas si elle était amoureuse de Hinata, ou si Hinata était amoureux d'elle. Ils parlaient, rigolaient, mais leur relation ne semblait pas prendre de tournant décisif. D'un premier abord, ils avaient l'air d'amis parfaitement normaux. Mais pour lui, c'était là la pure image de la provocation.

Le passeur n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence. Quand une idée réussissait à prendre forme dans son cerveau, elle s'y ancrait pour une très longue période. Et pour l'enlever, il valait mieux avoir une patience à toute épreuve, car ça risquait de prendre du temps. Il n'était pas le genre de personne à se poser des questions du style _"Est-ce que ce que je fais est bien?"_ ou _"Est-ce qu'il va ressentir la même chose?"_ .

Non.

Pour lui, il n'y avait pas de barrière liée au sexe. Il était le roi du terrain oui ou merde! Quand il voulait quelque chose, il faisait tout pour l'obtenir! Puisqu'il l'aimait, il pourrait faire en sorte d'être aimé en retour, et le fait qu'Hinata soit un garçon ne le gênait aucunement. Ou alors, il s'était tellement focalisé sur ces nouveaux sentiments inconnues qu'il ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que l'autre pouvait très bien ne pas ressentir la même chose. Le grand n'arrivait tout simplement pas a se dire qu'il pourrait être rejeté. Dans sa logique, c'était impossible. Mais il était certain d'une chose, c'est que si il ne se bougeait pas rapidement, son petit soleil risquait d'être dérobé sous son nez par cette maudite Paruline. Et s'il prenait trop de retard, il ne pourrait jamais le récupérer. Enfin, peut-être qu'avec l'usage de la force ça pourrait s'arranger, mais, si possible, il préférait éviter d'être faussement menaçant. Il était un peu irritable, certes, mais il n'était pas un monstre sans cœur non plus. Son attirance pour le roux en était la preuve irréfutable.

.

Assis contre le mur, Kageyama fixait le ciel. Il se sentait fatigué après avoir bataillé contre lui-même, ses sentiments et des ennemis imaginaires. Il regarda sa montre, puis lâcha un puissant soupir de lassitude. Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'il était sur le toit et à peu près une heure et quart qu'il tourbillonnait dans sa propre introspection.

La cloche allait bientôt sonner. Il allait devoir aller manger. Mais même après tout ça, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir avancé. La seule chose qu'il avait compris, c'était qu'il en voulait à une personne qui ne le méritait pas.

De toute façon, pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état? La vie allait reprendre son cour normal. Il irait en classe, aux entrainements, ferait des passes à son imbécile et adorable coéquipier, rentrerait le soir avec lui. Rien n'allait changer, peu importe la façon dont il réfléchissait à sa situation.

Quoique...

Soudain, comme piqué par une fourchette, la passeur se releva d'un bond. Une connexion miraculeusement logique venait d'avoir eu lieu dans son cerveau. Et si ce n'était pas la situation qui était compliqué, mais juste lui qui n'avait tout simplement pas le courage de faire avancer les choses? C'est comme au volley! Quand on a un smash à porté de sa main, il ne faut pas ralentir mais foncer!

Oui, il devait lui dire.

Kageyama n'était pas le genre d'homme à attendre qu'une situation s'arrange d'elle-même. Il ne pouvait pas garder ces sentiments à l'intérieur de lui, car il savait qu'au lieu de les cacher, il ne ferait qu'augmenter leur visibilité sur son visage. De toute façon, sa décision était prise. Sortant son portable, le passeur pianota sur le clavier quelques instants. L'affaire était conclue, il allait se jeter à l'eau. Dès le moment où le message serait envoyé, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. Le dénouement serait soit digne des plus grands et incohérents shojo, soit aussi tragique que Le tombeau des lucioles (et bon sang que ce film est triste).

 _"Je dois te parler. Viens me rejoindre devant les vestiaires du gymnase quand tu auras fini l'anglais. Ne me demande pas si c'est important, contente toi de venir abrutit!"_

Kageyama hésita un instant sur la forme, se disant que c'était peut-être un peu trop direct. Son cœur cognait lourdement dans sa poitrine, sa respiration était sifflante, de la sueur perlait sur son front, et il pouvait être certain que ses joues étaient fardées d'un rouge plus vif que jamais. Devait-il le faire? C'était l'hésitation de la dernière seconde, le point de non-retour, la frontière mince entre le présent et le futur.

"Pas de regrets, murmura le noiraud dans sa tête."

Il envoya le message.

.

* * *

Je suis désolée si j'ai dit que Kageyama n'était pas sexy. Ne me frappez pas SVP!

Avis de recherche: si vous retrouvez le gars à la polenta, envoyez moi discrètement son adresse. J'ai un compte à régler avec cet enfoiré casseur d'embiance!

Pour le mot "concrete mixer", je vous laisse chercher tout seul, parce que moi, il m'a traumatisé (ainsi qu'une bonne partie de ma classe, et pourtant, on est des prépas littérraire). Si si, je vous jure, notre prof d'anglais nous donne des listes de vocabulaire où on a la même réaction qu'Hinata: _Mais à quoi ça va nous servir de savoir ça! On va pas travailler dans le bâtiment quand même!_

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis en train d'écrire une troisième partie pour cette histoire. Les trois parties pourront être lu séparément, mais elles suivent un principe chronologique.

Elle ne risque pas d'arriver tout de suite, car en ce moment j'ai beaucoup d'inspiration sur pokémon (en même temps, j'ai reçu le jeu à noël donc ça aide) mais je vais la finir!

Merci d'avoir lu!


End file.
